That old feeling
by neighbourswriter
Summary: A familiar face returns to Ramsay Street. What's his secret and how will Elle react? Reviews are appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

While Elle and Paul share a coffee together, Paul begins to wonder about his daughter's future. "Elle, you've sacrificed so much for this

family. You're resignation from Lasiters shows that." "Dad, I didn't do this just for you and Oliver." Began Elle. "When I first moved

here to be with you I only began working in Lasiters to help build our relationship, and well, I've already achieved that." Paul smiled

and nodded his head in agreement. "But, I am still young, with a whole lot of experience under my belt. Finding a new career path will

be easy! Besides, I need the break. A lot has happened in such a short space of time. First you and the surgery, and then my

relationship with Oliver falling through the cracks…" Elle shook her head in disbelief for a moment. "I really thought I'd spend the rest

of my life with him Dad" She said regretfully. "Besides him, the only other man I ever loved was Dylan." "Dylan?" Inquired Paul,

forgetting the man he once called his 'son'. "Don't worry dad, he's no one, just some guy who broke my heart. Maybe I should just

become one of those women that marry their careers!" "Oh Elle!" Paul began, squeezing the shoulder of his daughter affectionately.

"No body knows what is around the corner. You'll soon figure it out."


	2. Chapter 2

For the first time in a long time Elle greeted her morning with nothing to do! 'It's nice not having to go to work', thought Elle, but at the same time she felt a small sense of

disappointment. Her work had consumed her life for such a while that without it, she felt as if she had nothing to look forward to in her day; no excitement. Eventually, Elle

decided to go down to the general store for a coffee. As she approached the counter of the store she was greeted warmly by Harold. "Ahh Elle!" he welcomed. "You don't

usually come in here this time. Aren't you working today?" He inquired. "No, not today. Actually I've resigned, I no longer work in Lasiters." Replied Elle. "Oh dear." Harold

said regretfully. "Well, I imagine something will come around the corner for you soon. Can I get you anything?" "Just a Latte thanks Harold." Replied Elle, trying to pull smile. Elle

sat down to her table. She checked her mobile to see if she had had any missed calls. Nothing. She wasn't used to her phone being so quiet. She noticed Janae and Ned sitting at

a table close by. Elle couldn't help but over hear their conversation. 'So have you heard from your family lately?' Asked Ned. 'Yeah, actually, I got an email from Dylan this

morning, he didn't say much but mentioned something about wanting to get away for a while.' Elle's eyes widened when she heard Dylan's name, she tried to listen in more

closely. "He didn't say much, but I told him it would be okay if he stayed with us for a while." "So, when is he coming down then?" inquired Ned. "Well, he didn't say exactly,

but he sounded pretty keen to leave." Elle's eavesdropping was interrupted when Harold served her. "One latte, strong, just how you like it." "Thanks Harold" replied Elle. Elle

sat there for a while, sipping her coffee and musing about her and Dylan. She wanted to see him again, and felt her stomach fluttering at the prospect of it. It was then that she

realised she had something to look forward to…


	3. Chapter 3

Elle leant over on the letter box for a moment to catch her breath. She had just finished jogging back to Ramsay Street when she was soon joined by Rebecca who had arrived

home early from work. "Can you give me a hand with these groceries?" she called to Elle. They both walked inside; their arms carrying more than they could handle. "Where's

Declan when you need him?" Joked Rebecca. Elle didn't respond. She seemed distant. "Come on, out with it." She jostled. "Out with what?" replied Elle, looking surprised. "I

know that face Elle! It's a guy isn't it?" "Amazing!" replied Elle in astonishment. 'Well?' prodded Rebecca. "My ex, Dylan is coming down." Began Elle. "And you're terrified

right?" "Well, no, actually excited, and I'm not even sure why, I mean, it wasn't exactly a perfect relationship." "Old flame's die hard Elle. Just don't do anything you'll regret!"

urged Rebecca. "I'll be fine." Assured Elle. "What about Riley? I thought you too were getting along." "We are…" began Elle, "But, I think we're just better off being friends,

he doesn't really seem interested." "Well, any guy that chooses to spend all his spare time with you is looking for more than a friendship if you ask me." Explained Rebecca.

"Who's asking?" joked Elle.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a lazy Sunday morning at number 22, everyone was fast asleep, except Elle who by the time of 9 am, had already consumed 3 coffees, read the morning paper and had

already washed the windows! She glanced out of the window at the front garden. 'I'm sure there's something to do out there,' Elle thought to herself. While Elle began to do

the weeding, somebody else in Ramsay Street had already begun there day. A taxi had pulled up into the court. Elle didn't take any notice. While she continued to do some

weeding, a familiar voice came in from behind her. Her heart began to race. "Excuse me miss, do you know where I can find number 26?" Elle looked over her shoulder to find

a dark figure standing before her. He had a suitcase beside him, wore a tailored suit, stylish hair and dark sunglasses. When Elle realised that it wasn't who she thought it was,

she gathered herself to reply to the stranger. "It's just next door." Elle replied. "Of course I know where my old house is…don't you recognise me?" The mystery man asked.

"Dylan?" asked Elle hesitantly. "Well, who did you think it was?" Dylan replied, smiling whilst taking off his sunglasses. "You look so..." "Different?" He asked. Elle could only

smile, she was speechless. "Well, Janae doesn't know I'm here yet, so I better go and see her. I'll see you then Miss. Robinson." Dylan said coyly. Elle watched as he walked

away. Dylan wasn't the boy next door that she remembered. He seemed mature, charismatic and very mysterious. Elle smiled to herself cheekily, remembering her small

encounter. 'Time to go shopping!' Elle thought to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Moments later at number 26 there was a loud knock on the front door. 'Dad!' Micky called from the living room, 'somebody's here!' A sleepy Ned and Janae walked wearily

from their bedroom to the front door. 'It's a Sunday morning, can't a girl get any sleep around here?' Groaned Janae. She opened to the door, unexpected to see her brother.

'Dyl!' She cried. 'Oh my goodness!' She embraced her brother warmly. 'Surprised to see me?' asked Dylan. 'Well yeah, we didn't think to expect you for another week!'

'Well, I needed a change of scenery.' He explained. 'Hi, I'm Micky, are you Janae's brother?' Asked the little boy gazing up at Dylan. 'I sure am!' He replied. 'And I have got

something just for you.' Dylan reached into his carry bag and pulled out a brand new football. 'Wow! Is that for me?' asked Micky smiling. 'Yep, that's for you little man. How

about we have a kick?' 'Yeah!' Replied Micky as he ran excitedly out into the garden. 'You shouldn't have mate.' Said Ned. 'Well, I figure it would be a good ice breaker.'

Explained Dylan. "Sit down, I'll get you a coffee or something and we can catch up." Began Janae. "I haven't heard from you in ages and all of a sudden I get a phone call

saying you're coming down! Common, what's all the goss from up north?' "Look guys, I'm pretty tired from the trip,' said Dylan hesitantly. "I might just play footy for a bit and

then I'll head to bed. It's good to see you though." He gave his sister a kiss on the cheek and walked out the back door to meet Micky. When Janae heard the door shut from

behind him she turned to Ned. 'What was all that about?' She asked him wearily. 'I'm sure he's just tired from the trip.' Assured Ned. 'No, it's not that. He's changed, and

it's not just his appearance. Something's happened...' worried Janae.


End file.
